Home
by impromptucoffee
Summary: "What's he doing, kid?" Burt asked Kurt, frowning at Blaine. "No idea," Kurt replied with a shrug.


**PLEASE READ: This fic features Blaine's parents and I want to explain my head canon for them before you read. Now I know it's popular opinion that Blaine's Dad doesn't like him because of the comment in Season 2 about building the car, but that didn't convince me his parents hate him. I personally believe that his parents just struggled with Blaine being gay at first (which happens with a lot of parents) and that his family accept him completely. My head canon might be that way because I'm not that close with my Dad but that doesn't mean he hates me. I know it's different because I'm not gay and my Dad doesn't have to get over that, but still, I firmly believe Blaine's parents love him.**

**Extra note: Blaine's mum's name is in honour of the wonderful being I call a friend, Jammy. I honestly don't know what I'd do without that girl and she deserves a character named after her.**

* * *

><p>Kurt grumbled protests as Blaine gripped his waist and pushed him through the house and sat him down at the kitchen table next to his Dad. Blaine stayed standing opposite the two and let out a satisfied breath.<p>

"What's he doing, kid?" Burt asked Kurt, frowning at Blaine.

"No idea," Kurt replied with a shrug and Burt intensified his gaze on Blaine. "That doesn't mean you need to glare at him, Dad. Stop it," Kurt chuckled. Burt ignored him and Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded at Blaine to start talking.

"Burt," Blaine begun firmly, "I will be forever grateful for the way I've been welcomed into this family like I've always been here and I think it's about time I did the same for Kurt with my family. I know he's met my parents before but I want him to be as much as a part of my family as he I am in yours. So, Kurt, I formally invite you to dinner with my family on Friday night." Kurt began to nod vigorously with a wide grin and turned to his Dad who was still eyeing Blaine curiously.

"Why am I here for this? You don't need my permission to take Kurt to your house if family is there too."

"Well, my parents are also offering Kurt a room for the weekend so he can stay with us," Blaine smiled, briefly glancing towards Kurt who was still nodding happily.

"A separate room?" Burt questioned, eyes darting between the two boys.

"Absolutely," Blaine confirmed. "We have a guest room for Kurt to stay in and my parents have the same rules in place that you have here."

"Door always open and separate rooms by midnight?"

"Absolutely," Blaine said again. Burt drummed his fingers on the table top a few times, ignoring Kurt's insistent squeezing of his arm.

"Okay, he can go and stay for the weekend." Kurt's squeal was enough to make Burt flinch a little and want to cover his ears. Kurt jumped up, gave his Dad a quick hug and then grabbed Blaine's hand to drag him from the room to discuss outfit plans. "Hey, I'm not finished," Burt called, stopping the boys in the tracks. They stepped back into the kitchen, hands entwined, and Burt pointed at Blaine. "Before you go home later, write down your home phone number so I can check details with your parents and also your address so I can bring Kurt to your house on Friday and meet with your parents too." Blaine agreed and Burt gestured for them to leave again. Once they had reached Kurt's room, Kurt threw himself onto his bed and snuggled into Blaine's side as he did the same.

"Do I actually have to sleep in the guest room?" Kurt sighed as he looked up at Blaine.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well that sucks," Kurt muttered.

"You know, just because my parents invited you over to become part of the family doesn't mean they'll be around _all _weekend," Blaine said with a glint in his eye. Kurt smirked and leant up to kiss him hard on the mouth.

"I like the way you think, Blaine Warbler."

* * *

><p>Burt parked his car in the Anderson's driveway and stepped out of the car, way behind Kurt who had jumped out the second he could and was already heading towards the house with his bags. Burt watched Kurt with amusement as he hauled his bag up to the house and he followed, arriving on the porch just as the front door opened. Burt smiled as Kurt's face positively lit up upon seeing Blaine and he allowed his son to enter the house first and greet his boyfriend. They shared a brief hug as Burt shut the front door and Blaine took Kurt's coat, hanging it up neatly.<p>

"Mum, Dad, Kurt and Burt are here," Blaine called through the house. He led them into the kitchen and busied himself making drinks as Kurt rummaged through a couple of cupboards to get a snack. He'd only visited Blaine's twice before but Blaine had reassured him that if he wanted food or drink, he was welcome to get his own.

Blaine's parents soon appeared and Burt immediately headed towards them and shook their hands. Blaine moved to stand beside them and gestured at Burt.

"Mum, Dad, this is Burt Hummel. Burt, these are my parents, Jack and Jasmine." Smiles passed between everyone and Blaine then pointed to Kurt who was still buried in a cupboard. "And that scavenger over there is Kurt. My boyfriend." The adults shared a knowing look as Blaine grinned widely after saying "my boyfriend."

"This scavenger was told he could scavenge all he liked," Kurt retorted as he chose to end his search for food and turn to face everyone. Blaine laughed lightly at him and Kurt made his way around the kitchen to stand at Blaine's side and lace their fingers together. "Hi," he smiled at Blaine's parents.

"Good to see you again, Kurt," Blaine's mum replied, clearly happy to see him. Burt was pleased to see how at ease Kurt was within Blaine's home and he already felt a kindness towards Blaine's parents for being just as accepting of their son as he was of Kurt.

"Will you be staying for long?" Jack asked Burt and he responded with a shake of his head.

"Got to get back to the garage for a couple of emergency jobs, I'm afraid but I thought I'd best introduce myself properly."

"Well it was lovely to meet you and judging by the amount of time these two spend together, we may be seeing quite a bit of each other," Jack chuckled, nodding towards Kurt and Blaine who were in deep conversation about something. Burt hummed in agreement and made his way back towards the front door.

"It was good to meet you too and I'll stay longer another time maybe?"

"Sounds good," Jasmine said sincerely. As she replied, Burt glanced over her shoulder and spotted Kurt leaning against the counter with Blaine firmly pressed to his front and their lips attached.

"Don't think I can't see you, kid," Burt said a little louder than usual, smirking when the boys jumped and pulled apart.

"We have fun doing that to them too," Jasmine laughed, shaking her head at the space the boys had left in favour of sitting in the living room.

"It's a good hobby to have," Burt nodded, opening the front door. "Well I hope to see you soon."

"Same to you, Burt, and we'll take good care of Kurt this weekend."

"I don't doubt that," Burt called as he moved down the driveway.

* * *

><p>"Dinner in five," Blaine's mum said as she popped her head into the living room. Just as she left Kurt turned his head to see her retreating figure.<p>

"Jasmine?" he asked after her. She stopped and glanced back into the room. "What are we having?"

"It's a surprise," she said with a sly grin and Kurt huffed in mock annoyance, sinking back into the sofa again.

"Now I know where you got your need to be surprising from," Kurt murmured as he leant his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's an Anderson thing."

"Clearly."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, dinner was indeed ready and Kurt's jaw dropped as they entered the dining room. There was a vast amount of food laid out, including a perfectly browned roast chicken and a selection of vegetables that Kurt was thankful for as he was sure they'd make him feel a little healthy after inevitably devouring a large amount of chicken. He sat down opposite Blaine and next to his Dad, mouth still slightly open as he inhaled the smell of home cooked food.<p>

"Catching flies?" Jasmine said casually, bringing in the last bowl of food and placing it on the table. Blaine nudged his leg under the table and Kurt shook his head a little, looking around apologetically.

"Sorry, it just looks so _good_."

"Might not taste that way," Blaine whispered, dodging his mums attempt to playfully swat his arm. Blaine's dad watched the scene with amusement then handed Kurt a serving spoon so he could begin to fill up his plate.

"Take as much as you like, Kurt. You're family." Kurt flushed a little and gave his thanks before dipping into the dish of potatoes.

"Hey, Mum," Blaine started as she carved the chicken. "Did I tell you about the school musical yet?"

"Yes, Blaine, and you followed it up with a ten minute speech about how Kurt's going to kill his audition," she answered with an affectionate eye roll towards Kurt. Kurt shot Blaine a confused look, unaware of how much he actually spoke about him to his parents. Blaine didn't see it however as he continued to speak.

"Well, yeah, because Kurt's voice is _beyond _brilliant and he nails every song he ever does. Oh, I definitely didn't tell you that Kurt's thinking of running for class president though. He'd be the perfect choice, obviously, because he could actually make a change at McKinley for kids like us and he's beautiful so people would _have_ to stop and look at his campaign posters." Kurt was slowly sliding lower in his chair as Blaine went on and he could feel his cheeks were flaming red. "He's got some brilliant ideas that I know people will love..."

"Is he always like this around you?" Jack quietly asked Kurt while Blaine talked his mum's ear off. "You know, the constant string of compliments and the never ending talking?"

"Most of the time, yes," Kurt sighed. "I haven't found his off switch."

"He doesn't have one," Jack said with a small laugh and Kurt groaned.

"I knew it."

"It's good to see him this happy again though. He really does care about you."

"I care about him too," Kurt murmured, briefly locking eyes with Blaine and rubbing their feet together under the table.

"And like I said before, you're family." Jack patted Kurt on the shoulder and returned to eating his meal, striking up a conversation with his wife now Blaine had finished talking. The dinner continued in cheerful discussions and by dessert Kurt felt a welcome ache in his cheek bones from countless smiles. As their dessert plates were cleared away and Blaine's parents insisted Kurt and Blaine need not help wash up, the two boys stayed seated at the table. Blaine stretched his arm across the gap and Kurt did the same so their fingers could lace together.

"What did my Dad say to you?" Blaine looked genuinely interested and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"He asked if you were always complimenting me and endlessly talking," Kurt said truthfully.

"I do get a bit carried away," Blaine mumbled. Kurt leant forward and rested his chin on his free hand, staring intently at Blaine and admiring his features.

"I get the same about you and I think my Dad's getting sick of hearing your name," Kurt chuckled. Blaine tried to look offended by the comment but Kurt raised an unimpressed eyebrow and they both burst into a fit of giggles. As they calmed down their eyes connected once more and they simply watched each other, smiles gracing each of their lips. Blaine stood up, disconnecting their hands and walked around the table to where Kurt was sat. Kurt pushed his chair back a little and turned to he was sat sideways on it and Blaine gently parted his legs to he could stand between them. He cupped Kurt's face and leant down for a kiss, rubbing their noses together afterwards, eyes still showing their love.

The boys were unaware of Blaine's parents watching in the doorway and once Blaine had taken Kurt back into the living room, Jasmine sighed happily.

"Do you think they'll always look at each other like that?"

"The odds are stacked against them as a high school couple," Jack begun, "but they've been there for each other through a lot and ended up with love, so yeah... I'd say there's an always for them."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated :)<strong>

**There is opportunity here for more chapters, but that won't be happening. Not right now anyway.**


End file.
